


The Ever Unchanging

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: The Neverending Story - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: Angsty drabble.





	The Ever Unchanging

I was a child. My love was childlike. Innocent devotion, a desire to protect and comfort, to be protected and comforted.

I became a young man. My love metamorphisized into the confused ball of emotional desire that is the passion of youth. Still innocent, but with hints of darkness to come.

I am a man. Youth is gone, and what is left is a kind of love that is eternal, yet can never be fully realized, a love that is as much pain as joy.

I changed, my love changed, a little bit with each passing moment...she never did.


End file.
